Waiting For Love
by ShipsInTheKnight
Summary: In the future Emma and Regina have a teenage daughter named Amelia. Once day Amelia manages to accidentally send herself back in time. There she meets the younger versions of her parents and tries to find a way back home, giving one of them hope and advice for the future along the way. Swan Queen.


Regina narrowed her eyes at the woman, not believing her statement. "What do you mean she's _gone?"_

Emma shifted uncomfortably under the brunette's intense scrutiny. When she had returned to check up on the young girl, she had escaped through the bathroom window. How was she supposed to know she'd run away?

Regina huffed in annoyance and ran her fingers through her short, brunette locks. "I can't believe this is happening," she exclaimed, standing abruptly from her desk chair to emphasize her point. "You had one job, Swan! How can I trust you with Henry if you can't even watch a teenager for two minutes without losing them?" Regina was livid and the blonde had absolutely no idea why the woman was so obsessed with the teenage girl.

Showing complete disregard for the brunette's accusatory question, Emma asked, "Why do you care so much about her?" Regina was taken aback by the question.

"Because she's a citizen of my town and the daughter of a good friend of mine," she lied, hoping the blonde would leave it at that. She wasn't so lucky.

"Kathryn has a daughter," inquired Emma, taking a seat across from the mayor's desk. Regina rolled her eyes at the woman and responded, "A different friend." Emma hummed in contemplation, studying the brunette. She could tell something was off about the woman.

"You're lying," Emma stated plainly. Regina's eyes went wide in shock. "I am certainly _not,"_ she defended, failing miserably. Emma chuckled at her attempts to persuade her to believe otherwise. She shook her head, not wanting the woman to embarrass herself further.

"It's okay, Regina," Emma explained. "You care about this girl. I'm just curious as to why." Emma truly was curious. She had noticed the slight similarities between the two brunettes, the mannerisms and witty remarks. Also there was sass…a lot of sass. Maybe the girl could possibly be her–

"She's my niece," Regina blurted out, not wanting the blonde to know the truth. It would be too much too soon. Emma knew that she still wasn't being completely honest but dropped the conversation for the time being, much to Regina's relief. "So, about locating the girl–"

Before the brunette could finish her statement, the office door swung open. It was the girl, Amelia.

"Miss me," the young brunette joked questioningly.

"Amelia," breathed Regina. Emma looked between the two women and, once again, noticed the similarities. Then she thought better of the situation and stormed over to the girl, ready to give her a piece of her mind. "Wait," Regina called towards Emma, stopping the woman in her tracks. "It's alright."

"But she ran away," Emma pointed out, eyeing the girl carefully. "And she came back," retorted the older brunette. Amelia smiled smugly towards the blonde, causing the woman's blood to boil in anger. "You can go now, Sheriff Swan. Your work here is done."

Emma stormed out of the room, not forgetting to cast a venomous glance at the girl on her way out. After the blonde shut the door behind her, both brunettes let out a breath of relief.

"Where have you been," Regina questioned, her tone void of accusation.

"I did what you said and went to the docks. Below the rock I found the necklace you were referring to–the one that opens the time portal," Amelia beamed, holding up the necklace for the woman to see.

Regina's expression switched from a confused one to a cheerful one, then to sorrowful. She wasn't ready for the girl to leave her, not yet. "So that's it," she said, answering her unspoken question.

Amelia took notice of her mother's saddened expression and shifted closer to the woman, lifting her fallen chin with her hand. "It'll all be okay, Mom. Me being here just proves it."

Regina shook her head. "It's not going to be the same after you leave. This world…it's very different from the world you live in."

"I know," Amelia agreed. "It will take time and _a lot_ of patience. Ma will come around," she explained. "For now, you just have to have enough love for the both of you." Regina nodded. "And I know this is going to sound like something Snow'd say but it's true–your happy ending _is_ out there. You just have to have hope." Regina rolled her eyes at the girl, knowing quite well where she got the phrase. Nevertheless, she believed every word and trusted what the girl had told her about the future.

Regina smiled at the girl and promised to do her best to ensure that her future stays the same. Amelia returned her smile and nodded before opening the portal to return home. Once the portal disappeared on Regina's end, she felt an emptiness in her heart. Only five more years, she reminded herself. Five years until Emma finally comes around and she can have her happy ending. She's waited most of her life for it, she can handle another five years. She hopes.


End file.
